


We Should Talk About This

by HeavenlyDisaster



Series: Letters From a Living Ghost [1]
Category: Mystalt - Fandom, The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Multi, One Shot, Other, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDisaster/pseuds/HeavenlyDisaster
Summary: Myfanwy never sees the 'Under Seas' photographs so she goes home just like normal.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas, Mystalt - Relationship
Series: Letters From a Living Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	We Should Talk About This

Her phone was ringing. Myfanwy swung her hand out and slapped it off her nightstand. She groaned into her pillows. It was too early for phone calls. It was a Sunday for Christ’s sake. A Sunday after a work party. She was hungover.

None of this made any difference to her phone. It kept ringing. Myfanwy pushed herself up and hung herself over the edge of her bed in search for it. No sooner had she touched it than the ringing stopped. Myfanwy sighed and picked it up. The clock read 11:42. Not early then.

She yawned and shoved her hands into her eyes to clear away the sleep and some of her hangover. She stretched and frowned. She was forgetting something. Something important.

Her eyes took in the odd disarray of her bedroom. Unusually so. She’d evidently still been drunk when she stumbled home. Her dress was half off her body, pooled around her waist. She wasn’t wearing panties.

The blood drained out of her face as she remembered just exactly  _ where _ they’d gone. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Surely there was a time traveling EVA out there that could take her back to  _ before _ she’d fucked her best friend. In a coat room of all places.

Myfanwy chewed at her cheek. She felt guilty for even thinking it, but the sex had been  _ really _ good. Mindblowingly good. Multiple orgasms good. 

_ Oh, God. How the fuck am I meant to face them ever again _ ?

A spur of the moment decision made because she was convinced she was about to lose her memory. No fallout for her to deal with if she didn’t remember any of it, right? Wrong. She was very much dealing with it. She hadn’t lost her memories. She probably  _ was _ paranoid and there were no such things as psychics. She picked up her phone again. And she already had a missed call from Gestalt.

_ No voicemail. That’s a bad sign. _

Myfanwy stiffened her upper lip and swung her legs out of bed. Her silk dress dropped the rest of the way off and pooled around her feet. She set her phone on her bathroom counter and jumped into the shower. Clear thoughts were essential when dealing with the repercussions of dynamic sex with your best friend. She blow dried her hair and dressed before she picked her phone up again and hit the call button.

A small, frightened part of her hoped they wouldn’t pick up. A foolish hope. Gestalt answered on the first ring.

“Myfanwy?”

Myfanwy took an extra second to find her voice. “Hi,” she forced out.

“Hi.”

There was a tense silence on the line. She hadn’t quite worked out what she wanted to say. Apparently neither had Gestalt though they had been the one to call her first. She cleared her throat.

“I was… I was in the shower when you called. Sorry.” A small lie she was sure they would forgive her for. And she  _ had _ taken a shower. 

“Right. I thought maybe something… something like that.”

Another long silence.

“Have you eaten?” Gestalt asked, suddenly.

“Um, not yet.”

“Do you want to get lunch?”

Myfanwy stared across her living room without seeing any of it.

“Just… I really think we should talk about what happened last night. We could go to that kabob place you like.”

“Oh, could we just… could we eat in? I could come to your place. I don’t really feel up to existing in public right now, know what I mean? I still feel like death warmed over after all that booze.” She forced out a laugh and tried to make it sound as natural as possible.

Gestalt was quiet. She felt a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. They didn’t want her to come to their place. They’d probably asked to stay in public for a reason. To keep her from assaulting them again. She was such a fucking dumbass.

“Yeah. Alright. Come by in an hour then?” They said at last.

Myfanwy let out her breath and closed her eyes. “See you then.”

They hung up and Myfanwy tried to figure out how exactly she planned on apologizing to them. They always just gave her whatever she wanted. Always tiptoeing around her because she was so fragile to them. She’d clearly taken it a step too far. 

_ A step? You launched yourself over that line. _

Myfanwy shook herself and set to making herself look like a reasonable member of society instead of the monster she felt like. Not just from the hangover. She must have put on and taken off her makeup a hundred times before she finally managed to get herself out the door. She was an idiot. What was she trying to do? 

They buzzed her up the second she rang. She went through the lobby and called the elevator. She frowned at the doors and considered taking the stairs, but she’d gone through all the trouble to make herself look presentable. The last thing she needed was to show up at their door sweaty and out of breath.

It was Alex that opened the door for her. His hair was still damp from a shower of their own. He smiled at her easily, like nothing was wrong. She tried to match their demeanor. Maybe they could brush this whole thing under the rug and go back to how it was before. Never to be talked about again.

“ _ What am I thinking _ ?”

Myfanwy felt a blush on her cheeks as she remembered their conversation on the couch. If Farrier hadn’t shown up she might’ve lost all inhibition and fucked them on the couch in full view of everyone.

The rest of their bodies were in the kitchen with a bag from the kabob shop. Eliza handed her one of the kabobs.

“Your favorite.”

Myfanwy accepted it and looked down. “You didn’t cook?”

Gestalt was quiet. “Did you want me to cook something?”

Myfanwy jerked her head up and shook her head. “No. No, this is fine. This is… my favorite.” She grimaced and looked back down. She was an idiot. She stuffed her mouth so she could stop herself from saying anything else remotely moronic.

They ate together in a strange silence. They were both waiting for the other person to start a conversation. Or…  _ the _ conversation. The ‘we fucked now what?’ conversation. The one that was making Myfanwy lose her appetite. 

Myfanwy gave up on her kabob and set it on the counter. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Gestalt looked up from their own food. “Sorry?” All four said at once.

Myfanwy fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “For… taking advantage?”

“Taking advantage.” They repeated.

Myfanwy huffed. “Yes, you were just drunk. I mean…  _ I _ was drunk, but you were drunk and I shouldn’t have….” She coughed and let herself trail off.

Teddy’s hand settled over hers on her lap. Myfanwy stared at it silently. He slowly worked his fingers between where her hands were clasped together until she was holding his hand instead of her own. She kept her eyes on their hand in hers. Teddy’s other hand came up to her chin. They tipped her head up. She kept her eyes dutifully averted as long as she could.

“Myf,” Teddy whispered in a soft voice that shouldn’t have been his. She turned her eyes up to meet theirs. She lasted a half a second before her gaze fell to their lips and she remembered how they’d kissed her. The way the marble pillar had felt against her back. Her breath was coming shorter.

She pulled her eyes back up to Teddy’s. They tipped their head just slightly and brushed their lips against hers. Myfanwy leaned forward to catch their lips again and nearly fell off her stool. Teddy’s arm went around her waist. His other hand cupped her face and held her to him as he kissed her back.

They used their hold on her waist to pull her up and moved her from the kitchen and dining area. She’d never gone into their bedroom before. It felt too personal. Now, she wanted personal. She wanted beyond personal. Teddy broke away as he dropped her on their bed which was, frankly, enormous. She knew they liked to sleep with all their bodies in one place. They did it whenever they could get away with it back at Glengrove.

Myfanwy pulled herself back further onto the mattress. Teddy crawled after her. Myfanwy slid her hand into his hair and kissed him again. Their hands worked at the fastenings to her slacks. She lifted her hips to help them work them off down her legs. She made quick work of the buttons on their shirt. Faster now that she wasn’t being slowed down by alcohol.

She moaned and pressed her head back into the pillows as Teddy’s lips moved to her neck and their fingers slid inside her. She set her hands to his pants. Why the hell he’d bothered with a belt if they were just staying in was beyond her. She shoved his pants down his hips as far as she could from where she was pinned beneath him.

Myfanwy pulled his head back up to kiss him again. She rolled them over and straddled him. Her hands went between them. She made a mental note that Teddy’s dick was a slightly different size compared to Robert’s. She wondered if Alex’s was different from Teddy’s. She made a To-Do list and put him at the top even as she took Teddy into her with a sigh.

Teddy’s hands were firm and strong around her. So familiar from last night. The line between Gestalt’s bodies blurred. Teddy, Eliza, Alex, Robert, as far as she could tell, they were all beneath her. She rocked over them a bit faster.

Myfanwy trembled a bit as she tried to hold off her orgasm for a moment longer. She could feel her EVA like electricity on her skin. She hoped it wasn’t affecting Gestalt. Or hurting them. Teddy groaned and sighed beneath her. She decided they weren’t hurt. She pulled their face around to kiss them again. Or try to kiss them again. She let out a gasp and felt her bones turn to jelly as she came.

Teddy held her up for a moment longer before rolling her over and driving into her more fiercely. Chasing his own orgasm. Myfanwy felt the wind being knocked out of her with every thrust of his hips. She wouldn’t have let him go for all the world. He shuddered over her and rolled his forehead against hers.

They panted together in harmony. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him breathlessly. Teddy rolled off her and laid beside her staring up at their ceiling.

“Hmm,” Myfanwy hummed thoughtfully.

She heard Gestalt moving all over. “What?” Eliza asked.

Myfanwy rolled her head back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting just the same as Teddy. A small smile toyed at her lips. She wanted to tease them.

“Suppose we could do that once more?”

Eliza arched a thin, perfect brow at her. “Once more?”

Myfanwy shrugged. “Might just be something we need to get out of our systems.”

Eliza narrowed her eyes at her. The bed dipped and Myfanwy turned her attention to Alex. He held himself above her on his hands. Too far away for her to kiss easily. She leaned up on her elbows and caught his upper lip between hers. Alex inhaled sharply and kissed her back, a hand came up to hold the back of her head. She dug the fingers of both of her hands into his curly locks and dropped back onto the mattress. 

Myfanwy grinned as she slid the pants of his tracksuit down and felt his cock. Three different sizes and none of them could be described as small. Alex drove into her heedlessly. Myfanwy couldn’t do much more than hold on while he worked against her. He pulled her shirt away from her chest and rolled one of her nipples between his teeth. Myfanwy whimpered and bucked her hips up against his.

She was positive she was seeing stars. Actual stars. Glowing white against a black background. White like Gestalt’s hair. As her vision cleared she was aware that her hold on Alex’s hair had become unkind. They weren’t complaining, but Myfanwy couldn’t imagine it was comfortable. She was practically tearing their hair out.

Alex pulled away from her once she released his head and moved to the side of her. He stared down at her. His face was flushed a bright pink. Just like Eliza’s got when she was laughing about something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Out of your system now?” Eliza asked. She was sitting on the floor by the closets now. Myfanwy, Teddy, and Alex were mirrored back to her on the wall. Robert was slumped in a chair at the far end of the room. She rolled over onto her stomach and grinned at Eliza.

“Well, I figure I’ve come this far. Might as well go four for four, hm?” 

Eliza looked like she was thinking it over. She slowly got to her feet and moved to the bed. She bent at the edge of the bed and stared Myfanwy in the eyes.

“I don’t think you’ve got the guts.”

Myfanwy scowled and pulled Eliza’s face to hers. She laughed and started to pull back, but Myfanwy didn’t let go. She fell off the bed and on top of Eliza. Eliza pet her hair back and smiled up at her. “You’ve never shown the barest interest in this body that way.”

Myfanwy rolled her eyes and moved her hands up under Eliza’s skirt to pull down her panties and tights. “You don’t know what interests me.”

Eliza sighed resolutely and sat up to kiss her again. Myfanwy smiled into the kiss. She was always going to get her way. She didn’t have any doubt once they’d started. She pulled at Eliza’s top and bra until she’d bared her breasts. They were perfect. Of course they were. Gestalt was perfect.

Myfanwy bent her head and sucked her nipple between her lips. How Eliza could taste like a cloud was beyond her. Her instinct was to think it was a perfume, but she had a rose oil perfume and it tasted like shit. She was careful not to apply it before her lipstick anymore.

Myfanwy moved her head lower. She’d be the first to admit she had no experience when it came to cunnilingus, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try. She’d had it done to her enough. She knew what felt good. At least, to her. She had no idea if that was going to translate over to Eliza’s body.

Whatever she thought it was going to taste like, this wasn’t it. She used her finger to massage her clit. Eliza gasped and groaned. Myfanwy grinned to herself. She was on the right track. She switched her fingers for her tongue and sucked her clit between her teeth while sliding two of her fingers inside and curling them to hit the bundle of nerves inside.

Gestalt gasped. Four shouts echoed around her instead of just one. Myfanwy pulled back and slid back up her body to kiss Eliza once more. Eliza pushed her over and straddled her hips, kissing her deeply.

Myfanwy kissed her back for a while, but she was exhausted. Her body felt like jelly. As if the hangover hadn’t been enough to screw with her circadian rhythm. Gestalt seemed to understand that. They moved her back to the bed, but they didn’t try to continue their tete a tete. Myfanwy let out a heavy breath and fell asleep again.

* * *

She woke up with her head on a pillow and a blanket over her. She yawned and opened her eyes. She stared back at a reflection of herself. It was strange somehow, but it was still her. She sat up slowly. Her head felt better since that morning. She blinked at the clock. It was almost five. She yawned again and looked around.

She was alone on Gestalt’s massive bed. Her clothes were folded neatly and rested on the edge of the bed. She stood and dressed, keeping an eye out for Gestalt wherever the hell they were.

Myfanwy made her way out of the bedroom and back to the living area. Three of Gestalt’s bodies were in there. Eliza sat in an armchair across the room reading a book, Alex was on his phone, Robert was scrolling through a newsfeed on his tablet. She looked into the kitchen and frowned.

“Where’s Teddy?”

Gestalt looked up and smiled at her. “Bringing back dinner. There wasn’t really anything here to cook.”

Robert set the tablet down and pulled Myfanwy onto his lap. Myfanwy went easily enough. She kissed them deeply. The scrape of his beard against her cheeks gave her a rush that went straight to her crotch.

“We should probably talk about this,” Alex murmured behind them.

Myfanwy pulled back with a sigh. “Okay.”

They were quiet. Myfanwy arched her brow at them.

“Um, well….” Robert started uncertainly.

“It’s not a one time thing, obviously,” Eliza said.

“And it’s not just because we were drunk,” Alex added.

“We could go to our vetting officers tomorrow. If you want?”

Myfanwy remembered that awful disclosure interview. A fairly recent practice at the Checquy. Mostly because of her. She’d read through some of the questions on the form once. Out of curiosity.

“Could we hold off maybe?” She frowned at her lap. Her hand was still on the back of Robert’s neck. “Just… that disclosure interview is no joke. Couldn’t we just keep this between us for a bit?”

Gestalt played with the fingers on her hand in her lap. “Of course. I just wanted to make sure we knew where we stood.”

Myfanwy laced her fingers through theirs. “Where do we stand?”

Gestalt inhaled deeply. “As close as possible.”

Myfanwy laughed and slid off their lap onto the couch beside them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned when she noticed a notification. She slid her phone open, careful to keep it away from Gestalt’s prying eyes. It was from Lorik.

**My people are waiting for payment if you’re still interested in our deal.**

Myfanwy took a deep breath. Her contingencies were still in place. She might still lose her memories. She looked at Eliza across the room. She’d gone back to reading her book. She might lose Gestalt.

“I forgot I had something to do tonight.” Myfanwy stood up quickly. Gestalt looked up at her skeptically. She started for the door before they could ask too many questions, pulling her coat off it’s usual hook.

“I’m almost back with dinner.”

Myfanwy winced. “I’m sorry. I just have something I have to deal with first. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow, yeah?”

Gestalt looked like they wanted to argue further, but they slumped back in their seats. “Yeah.”

She’d have to make it up to them soon. She hurried out to her car and dropped into her seat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What if she wasn’t paranoid. What if she still lost her memories and Gestalt was left in the lurch? They wanted to disclose their fucking relationship after twenty-four hours. Alright. Twenty-four hours and about a hundred orgasms later. 

She opened her glove compartment and fished around until she found a piece of paper and a pen. She sat for a minute while she worked out what to say. She decided an apology was better than an I told you so. An apology for leading them on when she knew her memories would all disappear along with everything about them. Their faces, their smiles, the way they tasted. Everything would be gone and she knew it and she’d fucked them all anyway.

It was a longer letter than she’d anticipated. Front and back in the smallest font she could manage cramped in her car and writing on a dashboard in the low light of the parking garage.

Myfanwy stopped at a convenience store and bought an envelope and a stamp. She sealed the letter up and sent it to Gestalt’s home address. Far away from the Checquy. If nothing happened, she could always get the letter back. If it did… well, at least they’d know.

She drove to the bridge she was set to meet Lorik’s men. They were different from the usual goons she dealt with, but she still needed to give herself an exit strategy should she need one. She left the money in her trunk. Stupid to take everything they wanted at once. At least if she paid them at her car she’d have the ability to jump in the driver’s seat and flee.

“Myfanwy?” 

Her head snapped up. Her brow furrowed as she registered the woman walking towards her. She didn’t know her, but she recognized her somehow.

“It’s me, Bronwyn.”

Myfanwy’s eyes went wide. Her sister? She crossed the space between them and crushed her baby sister to her chest. She pushed her back and smiled at her. She looked so different. She supposed she did, too, but this was  _ Bronwyn _ . Her sister was standing here in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

And everything fell into place. Bronwyn and Farrier had concocted everything to get her away from the Checquy. The only safe way was for her to forget the Checquy existed. Farrier didn’t want to hear her side of things. She’d already made up her mind.

A hand touched the back of her neck. She felt something tickling her brain. A stupid thing to say, but that was what it felt like. A feeling of pure terror welled up in her. The hand disappeared from her neck and suddenly, she couldn’t remember what she was doing there. Or where she was in the first place.

She heard the faint whisper of her name and she knew there were people around her. Everything in her body was screaming danger. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. It’d be a lot easier if she didn’t have all those flashes going off in her head. Faces that appeared and disappeared all at once. The feeling of warm lips on hers. The comfortable feeling of strong arms around her. The overwhelming feeling of safety there and gone as quickly as it’d come.

She felt herself slipping away. Far, far away. In her head she cried out for Gestalt to save her over and over again until she was just screaming senselessly in her head. She didn’t know what she had been screaming for. She stood still and waited for something to make sense again, but everything left her faster and faster. Her birthday, her favorite color, even her name. It was all gone.

Above it all she felt the need to apologize to… somebody for… something.

In the end it was all just darkness. Empty darkness. And Myfanwy was gone.


End file.
